HogwartsDotWiz
by xdracomalfoylove
Summary: Hogwarts seems to have aquired MSN. Uh Oh. DHr. For full summary, CLICK!


Life with Hogwarts.Wiz

Intro – Dumbledore, being the weirdo that he is :P decides that students have to learn how to use computers. He immediately orders loads, putting some in the library, some in the common rooms, and giving each student a laptop, which are all enchanted magically. He shows them various programs, such as Internet and iTunes, but the students are most fascinated by MSN. Well, the WIZARD version, anyway. Dumbledore has decided to call it Hogwarts.Wiz.

_A/N: Okay, I'm writing this in the middle of my other fic, Hermione's Song, but that's only because I love stuff written like in MSN, I just got inspired to write it, and I have a feeling that I'm going to forget it :S Anyway, enjoy, review PLEASE:D_

Ships: Hermione/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, and some other insignificant ones.

Story is told in the point of view of Hermione. Set in Fifth year. Ignore the plot of the actual book, SVP.

**Please enter your email address:**

hermionegrangerhogwarts.wiz

**Please enter your desired password:**

**Please enter your desired username. This is what other people will see when talking to you:**

CrystalRose

**SIGN UP!**

CrystalRose:Hey, anyone on?

LilyEyes:Yeah, hi, who is this?

CrystalRose:Hermione, you?

LilyEyes:Oh, hi! It's Harry.

CrystalRose:Oh yeah. Sorry, I'd forgotten your username! lol

LilyEyes:Same here. Haa.

CrystalRose:Do you have Ron's email?

LilyEyes:Yeah, ronchudleycannonshogwarts.wiz

CrystalRose:Great, thanks!

** GryffindorsKing has been added to the conversation.**

CrystalRose:Hi Ron!

GryffindorsKing:Hi Hermione! Hi Harry :)

LilyEyes:Hi to you too.

GryffindorsKing:Um, Harry?

LilyEyes:Yeahh?

GryffindorsKing:What's with the username?

LilyEyes:Oh, since everyone /always/ tells me that I have my mum's eyes, I decided to do something 'bout it.

CrystalRose:Cool!

GryffindorsKing:Yeahh! Hey, I'll be right back, ok?

CrystalRose: Sure!

LilyEyes:OK

CrystalRose:So, Harry, are you in the library?

LilyEyes:No, I'm on my laptop, near the lake.

CrystalRose:Just make sure the squid doesn't take it, okay?

LilyEyes:That'd be a fun conversation!

CrystalRose:lol

LilyEyes:Why do you always say that?

CrystalRose:It means 'laughing out loud'

LilyEyes:I know, but why do you say it so often?

CrystalRose:Oh. Well, I say it when stuff's funny, or when I have nothing better to say.

LilyEyes:Oh. lol!

CrystalRose:Yeah, like that.

GryffindorsKing:OK, guys, I'm back?

LilyEyes:Where were you?

GryffindorsKing:Adding you guys to the School's Conversation Group.

LilyEyes:Wtf?

GryffindorsKing:All the kids in Hogwarts are signed onto it, so we can talk with anyone in the school.

CrystalRose:Awesome!

LilyEyes:OK then, let's go join!

** Lily Eyes has left the conversation.**

CrystalRose:All right, then...

** CrystalRose has left the conversation.**

** GryffindorsKing has left the conversation.**

** LilyEyes has been added to the conversation.**

** CrystalRose has been added to the conversation.**

** NevilleLongbottom has been added to the conversation.**

** GryffindorsKing has been added to the conversation.**

LilyEyes:Here we are!

NevilleLongbottom:Who are you? I'm not allowed to talk to strangers.

LilyEyes:It's Harry.

NevilleLongbottom:Oh. Alright.

GryffindorsKing:Ta-Da!

CrystalRose:Hi Neville! I'm Hermione, and GryffindorsKing is Ron.

LilyEyes:D'accord.

CrystalRose:Harry. You are speaking French.

LilyEyes:Oui.

GryffindorsKing:You speak French???

LilyEyes:Non, but I'm looking this stuff up so I can confuse you.

CrystalRose:Yeah, that'll work.

** Bookster has been added to the conversation.**

** CrabbeAndGoyle has been added to the conversation.**

** PrettyPansy has been added to the conversation.**

** LovelyLavender has been added to the conversation.**

CrystalRose:Wow, another lot of people!

LovelyLavender:Yup! Hi everyone!

CrabbeAndGoyle:hi

PrettyPansy:OMG, u guys r such lzrs. I ttly H8 u all!!!

LilyEyes:God, speak ENGLISH.

PrettyPansy:ths IS nglsh. jst cnt b bthrd 2 typ out vrything.

CrystalRose:Oh my GOD, someone shut her up!

PrettyPansy:nt fnny!!!! im leaving

GryffindorsKing:Wow.

PrettyPansy:bibi

** PrettyPansy has left the conversation.**

LilyEyes:Nooooo! She's gone!

CrystalRose:How will we survive???

GryffindorsKing:You guys are weird.

CrystalRose:Uh...

GryffindorsKing:YOU ARE!!!

CrystalRose:It's called SARCASM, Ron.

GryffindorsKing:I knew that.

Bookster:Hahaaa!

LilyEyes:Hey, Crystal, I think you're gonna like this kid.

CrystalRose:What makes you say that?

LilyEyes:They're username is BOOKSTER.

CrystalRose:So???

LilyEyes:You nerds will TOTALLY get along!

Bookster:Yeah, sure, just continue. Not like I can SEE what you're writing or anything, or get offended for that matter.

CrystalRose:Aww, Bookster! C'mon, it's alright, he didn't mean it.

LilyEyes:I mean everything I say!

CrystalRose:coughcoughSUUUUUREcoughcough

LilyEyes:Thanks for being subtle.

CrystalRose:-adorable eyelashes- You're most welcome!

Bookster:Haha

CrabbeAndGoyle:dun geddit

** CrabbeAndGoyle has left the conversation.**

** PavartiPatil has been added to the conversation.**

** PadmaPatil has been added to the conversation.**

** Quibblerizator has been added to the conversation.**

** GinnyFull has been added to the conversation.**

LovelyLavender:I brought a couple of friends over!

GinnyFull:Hi!!!

Quibblerizator:Hey everyone. Nice to see you! I am talking metaphorically, of course.

LilyEyes:Yeahh. Of course.

Bookster:-ahem-

CrystalRose:We haven't forgotten you, Bookster.

Bookster:Thank you.

CrystalRose:OHMYGOD, it's 9h30!!! Everyone, got to bed IMMEDIATELY and we shall continue this in the morning!!

LilyEyes:It's late? So what?

GryffindorsKing:-arm flail- OMG WE'RE GONNA GET REPORTED AND DIIIIE.

CrystalRose:That doesn't sounds like me!

LilyEyes:Yeah it does.

CrystalRose:Not.

LilyEyes:Does.

CrystalRose:Not.

LilyEyes:Does.

Bookster:Can you quit that please, I happen to agree with CrystalRose. Talk to you tomorrow then?

CrystalRose:Of course!

Bookster:Goodnight :)

** Bookster has left the conversation.**

PavartiPatil:Oooh, young love, Hermione!

LovelyLavender:Oooh, deff.!

CrystalRose:Hahaha. I don't even know who they are, anyway.

PavartiPatil:Hey, like THAT'S gonna stop you two.

CrystalRose:Whatever. Goodnight! GET TO BED.

** CrystalRose has left the conversation.**

** CrystalRose has logged off.**


End file.
